Tu m'appartients
by CloSephi - SoRiku
Summary: Neku va devenir le jouet d'une personne mystérieuse qui le connaît mieux que lui même. Il y aura de l'amour, du sang et des défis. Ce sera donc accompagné de ses compagnons que Neku découvrira qui est cette personne. Yaoi! JoshNeku et ShikixEri. Lemon.


Les personnages sont à Square Enix.

**COUPLE YAOI DONC BOY X BOY!**

**HOMOPHOBES PASSEZ VOTRE CHEMIN!**

Résumé: Neku va devenir le jouet d'une personne mystérieuse qui le connaît mieux que lui même. Il y aura de l'amour, du sang et des défis. Ce sera donc accompagné de ses compagnons que Neku découvrira qui est cette personne.

Yaoi! JoshNeku et ShikixEri. Lemon.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

_**« Tu m'appartiens ! »**_

**Chapitre 1**

« Jouons ensemble my dear. » Dit le garçon se tenant debout sur le toit d'une quelconque maison. Le jeune homme possédant des écouteurs contre ses oreilles et sur sa tête aplatissant ses cheveux, émit un grognement. Jamais il n'avait été autant humilié ! Le pire c'était que ce beau jeune homme du même âge que lui, lui avait fait des tours de passe-passe de pire en pire. Mais ce qui était vraiment dur à accepter, c'était que personne d'autre que lui ne pouvait le voir.

« Je ne veux pas jouer ! Laisse-moi tranquille! »Cria celui qui était énervé. Il portait les vêtements d'une école très prestigieuse et riche, connue pour ses excellents éléments que ce soit les élèves, les professeurs et les surveillants qui faisaient parti de rang gradé au sein de la police. Il entendit un doux rire provenant de la mystérieuse personne.

« Pourtant, tu as quitté toutes tes futiles occupations pour me suivre my love. » Il fit un clin d'œil à celui qui se trouvait en bas.

« Tu crois que ça me plaît d'avoir à justifier mes absences?! Si je suis là c'est pour te dire d'arrêter de ma jouer des tours ! Et puis arrête de m'appeler ''my dear'' ou ''my love'' ! » Il remarqua que celui aux cheveux platines perdit son sourire.

« Avant tu aimais que je t'appelle comme je le voulais. » Il fixait intensément le riche étudiant. « Je vois que tu as oublié. »Un tendre sourire s'afficha et dit d'une voix suave : « Tu seras toujours mon jouet, my cute puppet. » Ne comprenant pas ce que racontait l'être invisible, l'autre garçon grogna.

« Neku ! » Hurla une jeune fille ayant des cheveux courts et noirs. Elle tenait une peluche dans ses bras. Comparé à lui, elle ne portait un uniforme scolaire d'une école bourgeoise.

« Shiki. Bonjour que fais-tu ici ? Tu n'es pas en cours ? » Demanda-t-il gêné d'être vu en pleine ''dispute'' avec le garçon sans nom qui souriait toujours en le regardant. Neku Sakuraba détestait cette fille. Car après un événement Shiki Misaki l'avait considéré comme un ami. C'est tout ce qu'il haïssait : les Amis !

« Je pourrais dire la même chose. » Répliqua-t-elle d'un ton amusé. Soudain Neku tomba en arrière. Il comprit tout de suite que c'était encore un mauvais tour. Il tourna son regard noir vers le garçon assis les jambes croisés sur le toit. La jeune fille regarda au même endroit que Neku mais ne vit rien. L'étudiant se releva en grinçant des dents et brusquement, tout près de lui se tenait l'autre garçon. Il ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi son cœur battait-il si vite ? Il dévisageait le beau visage pâle et aux joues un peu rosés du garçon aux cheveux argentés. Ce dernier fit un brusque mouvement, comme si il tirait quelque chose. Neku n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir qu'il était à quatre patte par terre. Il avait l'impression d'étouffer. On l'étranglait ! Il porta une de ses mains à son cou et il sentit un objet en cuir. Un collier ?! Depuis quand avait-il un collier ? Il vit des chaînes attachés à l'objet mais qui descendait jusqu'à son buste pour s'enrouler au dessus des vêtements puis entourer ses chevilles pour revenir sur son chemin tel un serpent et s'agripper aux poignets pour finalement traîner à terre jusque dans les mains de l'inconnu. Le jeune garçon roux comprit qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule chaîne qui entravait tout son corps et le manipulateur était l'argenté. Le sourire qu'abordait ce dernier ne rassura pas le roux. Gardant son sourire supérieur et ses yeux pétillants il s'approcha de Neku.

« Tu es à moi Neku. Tu me l'as promis. Tu m'as juré fidélité. Maintenant il est trop tard. » Il posa doucement ses lèvres sur celle de l'être immobile offrant un baiser passionné. « Nous commencerons à jouer à partir de demain, my little one. » Il disparut comme si il n'avait été qu'illusion.

« Euh... Neku ? Tu m'écoutes ? Mm... Tu... pourrais peut être te relever ? » Elle fixait le jeune garçon qu'elle considérait comme un ami. Bizarrement il avait lancé un regard plein de colère sur une maison et maintenant il se trouvait à quatre patte. Son visage était devenu rouge et elle remarqua qu'il avait une main sur son cou, le regard fixant le vide. Soudain il se releva avec le teint livide. « Neku ? »

« Je rentre chez moi ! » Déclara si soudainement le jeune homme que Shiki sursauta. Neku se posait beaucoup de question. Ce garçon lui avait dit qu'il lui avait juré fidélité. Mais il ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir fait. Et puis qu'allait-il se passer le lendemain ? Pourra-t-il un jour ressentir le contact de ses douces lèvres ? Il secoua sa tête pour oublier sa dernière pensée et partit précipitamment laissant la jeune étudiante qui n'était pas en cours, et sa peluche seules. Celle-ci fixa la rue, que venait de prendre le garçon, tristement. Elle retint les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux et serra lus fort Mr. Nya contre sa poitrine. Elle entendit un rire sinistre derrière elle. Tétanisée, elle ne put se retourner.

« En voilà une personne tourmentée. Je pourrais faire de toi un bon ingrédient, jeune damoiselle. » Le son de cette voix grave fit parsemer le corps de l'étudiante de plusieurs frissons d'effrois. Prenant son courage à deux et la gorge nouée par la peur, elle se tourna. Il n'y avait personne ! La fille portant des lunettes décida elle aussi de rentrer chez elle.

Mais après avoir traversé le passage piéton elle vit arriver deux autres étudiantes du même établissement qu'elle. Une s'appelait Ai et l'autre Eri. Le regard porté sur la dénommée Eri, celle-ci avait des magnifiques cheveux longs de couleur rose foncé, elle portait un petit chapeau qui était vraiment stylé. Cette jeune fille était la numéro une classée dans le top des filles les plus stylés. De plus, elle était journaliste et la première à être informée des grandes découvertes d'Eiji Oji. L'étudiante connue avait un visage gai et elle faisait des mouvements avec ses mains, Shiki les connaissait par cœur. La jeune fille aux cheveux ébènes cacha sa précieuse peluche dans son sac car si d'autres étudiants la voyait ils se moqueraient d'elle. Puis elle se mit près du mur pour ne pas gêner le passage, la tête vers le sol pour ne voir que les pieds des passants. Eri et Ai passèrent sans la remarquer. Shiki avait déjà pensé qu'elle devait battre les fantôme sur le plan d'invisibilité car personne ne la voyait jamais. Sauf une personne qui l'avait aidé...

Les serviteurs de la maison se précipitèrent sur leur tache ayant appris que le jeune maître était rentré. À leur grande surprise il ne se dirigea pas vers sa chambre, la pièce qu'il préférait, mais alla vers la serre où étaient entretenues plusieurs fleurs. Ici certaines avaient des couleurs synthétiques comme le bleu. Avant de s'aventurer à l'intérieur, il ordonna qu'on lui apporte un vase pour des fleurs. Puis à l'intérieur, il examina plusieurs d'entre elles. Son regard fut attiré par les roses. Sortant quelques roses roses, il prit celle qu'il jugeait la plus belle, magnifique et qui donnait l'impression de vivre le plus longtemps en bonne santé. Ce fut le tour des roses bleus – qui l'étaient par synthèse car le bleu chez les roses n'existe pas – il fit de même pour choisir celle qu'il voulait. Il sortit de l'endroit gardant plusieurs végétaux avec les deux roses en main. Il se demanda ce que faisait la personne qu'il avait envoyé. Il n'eut plus besoin d'attendre car le domestique arriva à la hâte en tenant l'objet précieux, finement décoré par une peinture azure représentant une colombe et qui contrastait avec le fond blanc. Le jeune maître prit le récipient et posa les fleurs à l'intérieur.

« C'est-il passé quelque chose de contrariant ? » Demanda la personne qui travaillait pour le jeune homme. Neku lui lança un regard froid. « C'est-c'est que, quand vous prenez des fleurs c'est parce que une chose c'est passé. » Expliqua maladroitement le pauvre serviteur. « Le rose signifie que vous avez apprécié un événement. Le bleu c'est lorsque vous êtes chagriné. Mais quand les deux sont ensemble, vous êtes contrarié. » Continua-t-il de dire. L'homme vit le regard meurtrier du fils des propriétaires des lieux et décida de s'en aller vivant tant qu'il le pouvait.

Enfin seul, le roux se dirigea vers la cuisine pour plonger le bout des racines dans l'eau. Il remplit un peu le vase car il ne voulait pas noyer ses deux fleurs. Il arriva dans sa chambre déposa son sac qu'il avait omis d'ôter puis posa le vase sur sa table de chevet. Il s'allongea sur son grand lit et écouta de la musique. Il était agacé par ses domestiques qui croyaient le connaître car ils avaient vu Neku grandir. Certes le rose signifiait l'amour et le bleu la tristesse mais c'était fait exprès. Non seulement pour respecter le code des couleurs mais pour exprimer un autre sentiment. Le rose et le bleu c'est Juliette et Roméo, cet étranger et lui. Alors que la chanson se terminait, Morphée attira le jeune garçon dans un autre monde, là où l'impossible devient possible.

Le lendemain matin, Neku joua la comédie pour ne pas aller à l'école. Ce qui fut mission réussite car ses parents dirent ''oui'' sans se soucier de son état. Le roux espérait en faisant cela, éviter les mauvais tours de l'être invisible. Une fois ses parent parti, il décida de sortir en ville. Il se promenait heureux de ne pas voir une apparition. Soudain une voiture klaxonna, un garçon blond, grand et musclé, avait sauté et roulé sur la voiture grâce à un skateboard. Le conducteur sortit la tête de la vitre du véhicule et jura contre le délinquant. L'autre ne prit pas en compte les insultes lancées à son égard mais il se retourna et cria :

« T'avais pas qu'à être sur la route, yo. » Neku trouvait cet argument pathétique et irrationnel.

« C'est normal qu'il y ai des voitures sur les routes. Car c'est pour permettre aux gens d'aller plus vite avec leur automobile. » Répliqua le roux.

Le garçon portant un bonnet avec le dessin d'un tête de mort tournait autour de celui qui osait répondre, tel un rapace avant de fendre sur sa proie. Voyant qu'il avait réussi à avoir l'attention du grossier personnage, il continua sa réplique : « Pour les piétons et ceux qui ont vélo, roller, Skateboard, il y a des trottoirs et s'ils veulent traverser, on a des chemins, des passages piétons. » Le blond arrêta sa planche et la laissa tandis qu'il prit le roux par le col.

« Toi ! Tu te la fermes ! » Hurla-t-il. Rien qu'en le regardant, on pouvait voir qu'il était fou furieux. Il leva Neku en l'air pour qu'ils soient à la même taille, car le jeune homme roux était plus petit. Le roux émit un gémissement de douleur. Le blond s'aperçut du visage crispé, par la douleur, de son prisonnier et le lâcha. Dès que ses pieds touchèrent le sol, Neku tira sur son haut pour le défroisser. Calmé, l'agresseur demanda : « Yo, si tu es une forte tête, pourquoi tu n'es pas dans la prison ? »

« ''Prison'' ? » Murmura Neku qui comprit qu'il parlait de l'école. « Non, ils pensent que je suis malade. » Il examina l'autre garçon et remarqua qu'il était vêtu d'un uniforme scolaire qui possédait le même emblème que celui de Shiki. « Et toi ? » Celui qui devait répondre à la question ria en se grattant la tête.

« C'est que justement j'y allais... mais j'avais oublié mes affaires à la maison. » Il fixait le sol honteux. Puis leva la tête vers l'étudiant soi-disant malade. « Tu pourrais à ma prison... euh... à mon établissement, c'est ce que je voulais dire. Et leur dire que je suis en retard et que j'arrive, parce qu'il y a une histoire de portail et tout ça. Ah oui ! Je m'appelle Beat et toi ? »

« Neku. Sakuraba Neku. » Répondit-il gêné. « Je vais y aller mais je ne dirais rien d'autre. » En vérité, si l'enfant riche voulait le faire c'était pour voir à quoi ressemblait les autres écoles, celles où presque tout le monde était mélangées.

« Yo ! T'es un vrai pote ! » Déclara Beat. Il grimpa sur son skateboard et le salua.

Neku semblait irrité par le mot ''pote''. Ils n'étaient pas **Amis** ! Une autre personne qu'il venait d'ajouter à sa liste des personnes à détester. Le roux prit le chemin que le blond avait emprunté pour arriver à ce lieu, celui de leur rencontre. Mais ce dernier ne lui avait pas expliqué où se diriger, comme si l'étudiant absent savait où elle était ! Par chance, il arriva devant l'établissement mais la grille était fermée. Le roux fit le tour pour trouver un quelconque passage mais il s'arrêta.

« Shiki ! » Appela-t-il. La jeune fille fixait son nounours, assise sur un banc taché près du grillage derrière l'établissement principale qui n'était pas un endroit soigné car les plantes poussaient n'importe comment, un lieu idéal pour s'isoler. Elle leva la tête en entendant son nom puis elle vit la personne qui l'avait appelé. Elle le rejoignit.

« Que fais-tu ici ? » Elle semblait heureuse de voir le jeune homme car elle avait eu peur que c'était quelqu'un d'autre, et les autres ne l'aimaient pas.

« Je suis venu voir cette école. Et heureusement c'est la tienne au moins je connais quelqu'un. Un certain Beat m'a demandé de venir pour prévenir tout le monde de son retard. Tu pourrais y aller ? Je ne peux pas rentrer. » Expliqua-t-il.

« Bien sur. » Acquiesça-t-elle heureuse de l'aider. Avant de partir elle rangea sa peluche dans son sac, puis elle demanda : « Tu peux rester ? J'aurais besoin de te parler. » Le roux hocha la tête et elle partit.

Elle connaissait le dénommé Beat qui s'appelait en vérité Daisukenojo Bito car ils étaient dans la même classe. Heureusement pour lui leur deux professeur de la matinée étaient en réunion, bien que toute la classe avait été prévenue... il a du oublier. Elle devait prévenir la dame de la loge qui s'occupait de l'ouverture du portail, de l'arrivé du garçon tête en l'air. Elle entra dans la loge. Elle expliqua à la femme qui n'était plus toute jeune qu'un élève allait arriver. La femme accepta en râlant pour exprimer son mécontentement. Soudain, avant qu'elle ne puisse se lever pour appuyer sur le bouton qui ouvrirait les grilles, une autre personne rentra et passa devant Shiki sans remarquer sa présence. À sa vue la vieille dame devint toute douce.

« Eri chérie. Que puis-je faire pour toi ? » La jeune fille qui avait des cheveux rosés ne portaient pas les vêtements réglementaires.

« J'aurais besoin de sortir pour le blog. Enfin tu comprends. » Dit-elle en faisant un clin d'œil. « En plus j'ai entendu une drôle d'histoire en passant dans les couloirs. Il paraît qu'il c'est passé quelque chose dans une autre école. Mais je n'en sais pas plus. »

« Ça ne se passe pas dans cette école donc ne t'inquiète pas. Alors tu vas voir le prince aujourd'hui encore quelle chance. Je vais t'ouvrir le portail. » Alors qu'elle se leva, elle vit Shiki. Ses yeux s'arrondirent tellement que la jeune fille qui portait l'uniforme prit peur qu'ils allaient sortir du visage de la femme. Elle prit cette dernière par le poignet. L'autre étudiante regarda la scène avec surprise, car elle n'avait pas sa camarade et par la violence soudaine de la dame, et inquiète parce que l'autre adolescente semblait avoir très mal. Elle supplia la gérante de la loge se s'arrêter mais la femme ne l'écouta point. « Alors petite malotrue, tu écoutes les conversations des autres ?! »

« Non... non ! Vous... vous me faîtes mal ! » Cria Shiki.

« Mais t'es sourde ?! Elle t'a dis t'arrêtes ! En plus t'lui fais mal ! » Hurla un garçon qui venait d'arriver. Il sépara les deux personnes au milieu du conflit et se tint devant l'étudiante. Le blond demanda en se tournant légèrement vers la jeune femme : « Alors c'est toi qui est allé prévenir la loge ? Si cette sorcière t'attaque comme ça, je comprends pourquoi le portail n'est pas ouvert, yo. »

Beat fixait froidement la dame qui se tut car cette racaille était bien connue dans l'établissement, dès qu'il s'agissait de défi qui se réglait par la violence, Daisukenojo Bito était le meilleur. Ce qui n'était pas une fameuse réputation. Eri alla vers Shiki et lui demanda de montrer son poignée. La fille qui avait les cheveux noirs ne dit aucun mot et partit en courant le plus vite possible. Eri se demanda si elle l'avait blessé et après avoir vu que la situation était redevenue calme, elle partit de l'établissement. L'adolescente jeta un regard en arrière et pensa à cette fille qu'elle venait de rencontrer. Elle semblait spécial. Secouant sa tête, Eri s'en alla pour retrouver Eiji Oji, le prince que tout le monde admirait. Tandis que Shiki se dirigeait vers les locaux et Beat allait retrouver Neku.

Neku attendait le retour de Shiki mais à la place ce fut un garçon blond et bien bâtit qui arriva. Il ne fallut pas plus de temps pour que le jeune garçon roux comprenne qu'il c'était passé quelque chose. L'arrivant se frottait les cheveux et dit :

« Pauvre d'elle. Elle n'a pas mérité ça. » Voyant que celui qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de la grille ne pouvait pas comprendre sans le contexte, il expliqua les événements qui s'étaient déroulés dans la loge depuis son arrivé. Puis après la narration, ils se regardèrent en silence. Puis l'élève qui n'avait pas une bonne réputation décida d'aller la chercher.

Alors qu'il s'enfonçait dans les couloirs des bâtiments, il sentit une présence derrière lui. Il se retourna en faisant un bond mais il ne vit rien que le chemin qu'il avait emprunté.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est triste que ce soit elle sur ce lit blanc. » Dit une voix féminine. Le garçon devina que c'était une adulte grâce au timbre de la voix. Mais le pire c'était qu'elle savait ce que personne sauf les particuliers ne devaient pas savoir ! Pourtant tout le monde était très discret à propos de cette histoire. « C'est la seule chose que tu puisse faire, travailler pour te racheter. » Continua-t-elle après un long silence.

« Ferme là ! » Hurla le garçon musclé qui cherchait des yeux, enragé, la personne qui était derrière ces propos. Il crut entendre un ''bye bye'' mais il n'en fut pas sûr. Il frappa le mur ne pouvant rien frapper d'autre. Puis il hurla, la rage qu'il avait sur le cœur ne pouvait être contenu plus longtemps. Heureusement pour lui, il n'y avait personne dans les bâtiments.

La jeune fort Mr. Nya qu'elle avait sorti de son sac, contre sa poitrine. Elle avait l'impression d'être nulle et stupide. Son idole lui avait adressé la parole mais elle s'était enfuie. En plus elle n'avait pas pu aider son camarade de classe, Beat, et avait laissé Neku sans nouvelle. Elle remarqua qu'il n'y avait personne dans les salles de classe et ne comprit pas pourquoi. Après tout il y avait cours et pas de grève. Elle ouvrit plusieurs portes à la recherche d'une présence humaine. Mais rien, ni personne. Un silence qui pesait. L'obscurité qui régnait. Aucune trace de vie. Puis elle entendit un cri qui lui glaça le sang. Sa curiosité l'emmena à l'origine de la voix remplit de colère. Elle aperçut Beat qui se tenait à un mur le visage trempé par les larmes. Elle s'approcha doucement, le plus silencieusement possible, tandis que le jeune homme musclé et grand haletait car il n'avait plus de souffle.

« Beat ? » Appela-t-elle. Celui-ci ne se retourna pas mais se releva et renifla bruyamment en s'essuyant avec ses manches.

« Je-je suis venu te chercher car t'as agis bizare... » Il renifla. « … bizarrement. » Dit-il le plus clairement possible malgré ses reniflements. Le jeune femme qui avait les cheveux noirs se rapprocha et tendit un mouchoir que le blond accepta. Après qu'il se soit mouché, les deux élèves partirent rejoindre le garçon qui les attendait à l'extérieur.

Le roux patientait en s'informant, en observant les personnes qui passaient, de la tendance qui circulait dans cette rue. Pendant un moment, il vit de nombreuses voitures, de police ou de personne normale qui partait de l'école avec leurs enfants. Il se demandait ce qu'il se passait mais n'y prêta pas plus d'attention. Ses pensées emportaient par la musique émise par ses écouteurs, le séparaient du reste du monde. À la fin de la chanson Calling, il sortit son téléphone de sa poche afin de savoir l'heure. Il fut surpris et agacé de s'apercevoir qu'il avait passé presque toute sa matinée à attendre. Il soupira pour une énième fois. Soudain il vit les deux étudiants qui l'avaient obligé à attendre pendant des heures. L'élève malade remarqua que les yeux du blond étaient rouges et que la seule fille du groupe avait l'air perturbé.

« Bon racontez-moi mais chronologiquement. » Commença l'enfant riche. Voyant que Beat ne saisissait pas le sens du mot ''chronologiquement'', il dit avec d'autre mot : « Dans l'ordre où les événements sont passés. »

« Bien je commence. » Déclara la jeune fille. Elle fixa les deux garçons un par un. C'était un peu gênant pour elle que Neku soit de l'autre côté car ça donné un air d'interrogatoire dans les prisons. Mais elle prit son courage à deux mains et raconta : « Ça a débuté hier. Après que tu sois parti, Neku. J'ai-j'ai cru entendre la voix d'un homme. Il... parlait... d'ingrédient... et... euh... » Sa voix était de moins en moins audible puis elle se taisait se mordant les lèvres, peut-être à cause de la peur. Le jeune homme blond la réconforta pour qu'elle continue. « J'ai eu très peur. Mais je crois que j'ai halluciné. Pourtant il avait l'air d'être là. Mais pourquoi un fantôme en aurait après moi ? » Elle fixa ses deux compagnons pour s'assurer qu'ils n'allaient pas fuir dans quelques secondes et hurlaient qu'elle était folle. Aucun signe. Elle fit que c'était tout pour elle.

Beat ne semblait pas apprécier cette fin. « Quoi ?! C'est pour ça que t'as fui cette fille la... euh... comment elle s'appelle déjà ? » Se demanda le blond en se grattant la nuque.

« Eri. Elle se nomme Eri. Ce n'est pas à cause de ce qui c'est passé hier. C'est parce que j'avais honte. Honte qu'elle me voit dans cette situation. Je l'admire tellement que je voulais qu'elle me voit comme quelqu'un de bien. »Expliqua-t-elle. « Une personne que je ne suis pas. » Conclut-elle. Neku et Beat se fixèrent, le roux n'était pas intéressé par les histoires d'admiration pour une personne connue ou pas, le blond se mit à rire se tenant le front et le ventre, soulagé que sa fuite n'était pas la cause de ces êtres invisibles et cruels. Dès que le plus grand fut calmé, ils continuèrent les explications mais cette fois-ci si Beat était rouge c'était pour avoir trop ri.

« J'me suis fait embêter moi aussi par un fantôme. Mais c'était une femme. Et tous les deux ! Ne dîtes rien sur comment j'étais. » Il regarda sa montre et déclara : « Je dois y aller ! Hey Phones rejoint moi près du portail, yo ! » Cria-t-il pour se faire entendre car il était parti en courant.

« Je viens aussi ! Il n'y a personne dans les classes. » Cria l'étudiante en le suivant. Neku courut pour faire le tour de l'académie. Ils arrivèrent au portail où Neku dut attendre que les deux autres passent par la loge.

Les deux élèves arrivèrent à la loge. Ils avaient l'impression de revenir voir une vieille, folle sorcière. Mais la loge était fermé à clé. Et l'intérieur était plongé dans l'obscurité. D'après Beat il n'y avait plus qu'un seul moyen : escalader le portail. Shiki déglutit à cette idée. Mais il n'y avait personne à part eux deux, pas de cloche qui avait retentit au bout d'une heure, pas de voix, seulement eux. Ils retournèrent à l'emplacement où on les attendait. Le blond commença à grimper sans difficulté puis lorsqu'il arriva tout en haut, il sauta. Puis il atterrit et eut assez mal, il fut crispé pendant quelques secondes puis il tourna ses bras pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Tandis que l'étudiante refusait de faire de même. Le garçon musclé qui avait sa planche dans son dos avec le sac par dessus donna un coup de pied puissant à la serrure de la grille. Celle-ci se cassa et s'ouvrit. Le jeune homme roux ne put s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi il n'avait pas fait ça dés le début à la place d'escalader pour ouvrir juste après. Celui qui venait de prouver sa grande force, jeta un regard sur son téléphone puis se dépêcha de poser sa planche à terre.

« Faut que j'y aille ! Neku tu m'accompagnes ou pas ? » Demanda-t-il. L'autre garçon hocha la tête. Après tout il n'avait rien d'autre à faire. « Miss t'fais quoi ? »

« Non. Je rentre chez moi. À plus. » Elle fit un signe de la main et s'en alla.

Beat ne perdit pas son temps et prit Neku dans ses bras, à la manière d'une princesse. Il roula très vite sur son skate. Même si le roux n'était pas d'accord, il évita de se plaindre ou de se débattre, il ne voulait pas avoir un accident. Et puis, cette sensation de vitesse n'était pas désagréable. Et le blond le tenait fermement sans trop le serrer, comme s'il avait l'habitude de tenir quelqu'un de cette manière. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un restaurant de ramen. Il n'y avait presque aucun client. Enfin c'est normal car il n'était pas encore l'heure des repas. Neku rentra en suivant l'autre garçon. Les fourneaux avaient l'air d'être en plein activité.

« Yo, j'suis là ! » Cria Beat. Un homme adulte qui avait l'air un peu fatigué par le travail, sortit de la cuisine. « Slut Seb' » Continua-t-il. L'homme prit une expression sévère.

« Alors comme ça tu arrives en retard. Daisukenojo Bito ! » Beat cria en reculant, lorsqu'il entendit son nom. « Je sais très bien que les cours ont été annulés depuis neuf heures et demi. Tu as préféré te balader à la place de venir travailler tout de suite. »

« Quoi ?! Mais attend vieux ! J'étais pas au courant moi ! Sinon j'te jure que j'serais venu ! » Dit-il pour se justifier.

« Les cours ont été annulé ?! Pourquoi ? » Demanda Neku qui se montrait enfin au devant de la scène.

Le cuisinier regarda les deux jeunes gens puis ne vit que la vérité dans leur yeux. Il leur fit signe d'attendre et retourna dans la cuisine. Lorsqu'il revint ce fut avec un bol de ramen. Le jeune homme roux était la seule personne dans la pièce, Beat était parti se changer. Neku était assis sur une chaise, les coudes posés sur la table, l'esprit rêveur. L'odeur du plat posé devant lui le fit atterrir de son nuage. Une petite grimace apparut sur son visage quand il vit la présentation du bol. Mais il avait appris à toujours accepter ce qu'on lui donnait. Il goutta la nourriture puis l'avala tellement ce bol de ramen était délicieux : ''l'habit ne fait pas le moine'' comme on dit. Il but la dernière goutte du bouillon, avec des yeux pétillants et un air boudeur sur le visage, car il n'y avait plus rien dans son bol. Le gérant ria en voyant l'attitude du garçon. Le blond revient à ce moment précis. Ce n'est qu'en voyant la tête de Neku face à son bol vide qu'il comprit la cause du rire. Redevenant sérieux l'adulte dit :

« Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi les cours ont été annulés. Mais j'ai entendu dire par un agent de police qui mangeait ici, qu'il y eu une attaque terroriste dans une école. Mm... son nom c'était... ah oui ! L'établissement Cherry Garden. Mais normalement je ne devrais pas savoir. Et les autres écoles ont été vidés sans savoir pourquoi sûrement par peur que la personne qui a fait ça fasse de même avec les autres. » Expliqua-t-il. Neku avait pris un teint pâle, comme s'il était sur le point de s'évanouir.

« Ce n'est qu'une école de riche ! C'est pour ça qu'il y a des gens qui les attaquent. C'est bien fait pour eux. » Déclara Beat.

« C'est mon école. » Répliqua Neku d'un ton sombre. Le blond regretta de suite ses paroles. Puis il y eut un grand silence. Personne n'osa le briser. « De toute façon, je n'aimais personne là-bas. » Osa dire le roux. « Je me demande juste si... non rien. » Puis il se tut. Les deux serveurs se regardèrent tandis que l'étudiant de Cherry Garden réfléchissait. Il pensait au parole du beau garçon qui avait des beaux cheveux argentés. Il avait parlé d'un jeu qui devait débuter ce jour-ci. S'il était y allé, serait-il mort ? Rien qu'à y penser, il avait des sueurs froides.

« Ce bol est gratuit car c'est ta première visite. » Annonça le chef du restaurant pour réchauffer l'atmosphère.

« Quoi ?! Mais un bol gratuit de ramen sans plat au curry c'est irresponsable ! C'est mon devoir de vous rappeler vieux, qu'il a le droit aussi d'un plat au curry ! » S'écria le blond.

« Je préfère garder ce plat pour plus tard. J'aimerais vous aider. » Dit-il en s'adressant à l'adulte.

L'adulte accepta l'offre et demanda qu'il l'appelle Seb. Le roux partit se vêtir, avec l'autre garçon pour lui montrer l'emplacement des vêtements. Neku revint habillé par un short noir court qui laissait voir ses jambes et d'un tee-shirt blanc un peu trop grand pour lui.

« Désolé Phones. Mais on a rien d'autre à ta taille. » S'excusa Beat.

Ils furent, tous deux, prévenus que pour dans une demie heure, beaucoup de repas devraient être près. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Neku préparait à manger et servait des plateaux. Il aurait presque pu dire qu'il comprenait maintenant ce que ressentait ses serviteurs. Mais c'était faux. Car il s'amusait bien avec Seb' et Beat. Il ne servait pas les clients car il avait tout de suite signalé qu'il n'était pas sociable. Alors il restait en cuisine. L'ambiance était chaleureuse. Il se sentait bien entouré. L'heure du repas passé, il ne restait plus qu'à nettoyer la place. Au début, l'enfant riche eut du mal avec les balais et les éponges mais il s'y fit très vite. Comme si avoir été servi depuis son enfance était une situation qui ne le convenait pas. Il avait appris qu'il aimait faire les choses lui même. Après l'effort le réconfort, ils se dévêtirent pour se rhabiller par leur vêtement d'origine. Beat et Neku mangèrent un plat au curry, préparé par eux et gratuit. Le jeune homme roux fixa son téléphone et s'aperçut qu'il était déjà deux heures de l'après-midi.

« J'aimerais me rendre à mon école. Je pense que je vais vous laisser. » Déclara Neku en se levant. Le blond se leva aussi et dit précipitamment :

« Ouai. Moi aussi, yo. Seb' j'te laisse à dmain. »

Le gérant acquiesça et les laissa sans aller. Ils en avaient assez fait pour aujourd'hui. Le vieil homme pensa au garçon roux. Ce que ça devait faire d'avoir à penser qu'on a échapper à la mort.

Neku marchait en direction de son établissement. La route pour les voitures étaient très grandes et surtout bien entretenues, de même pour les trottoirs. Les zones de verdures étaient remplies de fleurs, d'arbustes et d'arbres. Il n'y avait aucunes mauvaises herbes. Tout était parfait. Pour une école parfaite. Haut niveau, jamais de problème... quoique maintenant ça avait changé. Le roux se demandait qui avait été visé ? Qui était mort ? Qu'importe, il n'en avait rien à faire tant que son nom n'était pas dans celui des victimes. À cinquante mètres de l'établissement, un barrage de voiture de police, FBI, et tout autre autorités bloquaient le chemin. Un membre de la police était là pour empêcher l'accès aux civils ou à l'évasion de quelqu'un de suspect. L'élève de l'école concernée s'approcha de l'homme qui le regardait venir. Neku le salua poliment ce que fit aussi l'adulte mais plus maladroitement.

« Je n'étais pas là ce maintenant car je me sentais mal alors j'aimerai bien comprendre pourquoi je ne peux pas aller en cours. » Dit-il en allant droit au but.

« C'est-c'est que je... » bégaya-t-il. Apparemment, c'était un novice. Il ne devait donc pas savoir grand chose mais l'étudiant pouvait déjà soutirer le peu qu'il savait.

« C'est-il passé quelque chose de grave ? Pour que l'école ferme ses portes ainsi il doit bien y avoir une raison. Une bonne raison. Une très très bonne raison. » Le garçon accentuait ses paroles de sorte à mettre la pression sur l'homme ce qui marcha plutôt bien.

« Il... il y a eu un accident. Mais rien de grave. Enfin si... il y a des morts. Euh non ! C'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Personne doit savoir qu'on compte remplacer tous les adultes morts et faire des funérailles pour les enfants. Euh... non ! Tu... tu n'as rien entendu ! » Le policier était à bout de nerfs. Il semblait qu'il n'était pas qualifier pour un travail de discrétion puisqu'il dit tout au premier venu. Un autre policier qui avait l'air plus expérimenté arriva. Le jeunot se tut, il était devenu tout pâle. Le plus âgé renvoya Neku en lui disant simplement que tout serait dit à la télévision. L'adolescent partit donc et rentra chez lui. Les victimes devaient être nombreuses pour qu'il y ait un tel affolement.

Pendant l'heure du dîner Neku demanda à ses parents si il pouvait allumer la télévision, chose qu'ils n'acceptaient pas à table, mais leur fils eut pour argument qu'il y avait une très grande information qui allait passer sur la chaîne principale à propos de l'école Cherry Garden. Ils acceptèrent claquant des mains pour qu'un domestique s'exécute. Tout d'abord, il n'y avait rien d'intéressant. Puis vint le F-Info, qui est l'information la plus importante de l'actualité.

_''Aujourd'hui nous vient une triste nouvelle que les autorités voulaient cacher au publique._

_Mais grâce à un jeune policier dont nous ne dirons pas le nom, la vérité à été établie.''_

Neku était bouche-béé. Ce policier n'était pas un novice pour rien. Il a laissé des journalistes rentrer dans l'école !

_''Un massacre a été confirmé à l'établissement **Cherry Garden**._

_Cette école qui est réputée pour son niveau scolaire élevé et pour sa grande richesse._

_Les gardiens de cette école n'était d'autres que des hauts membres des autorités de sécurités._

_Nous sommes donc étonnés par cette nouvelle._

_Ce serait un homme armé qui aurait été à l'œuvre de cet acte._

_Personne ne connaît son identité mais il est très dangereux._

_Bien sur, nos journalistes ont pu atteindre la liste des morts.''_

Des noms furent listés pendant deux minutes, puis d'autres pour les professeurs ainsi que le principale. Les parents de Neku fixaient l'écran la bouche grande ouverte. Une simple pensée leur parvinrent et se fut la même pour les deux : heureusement que Neku n'était pas allé à l'école. Soudain la chaîne grésilla et apparut le visage d'un homme. Celui-ci avait des longs cheveux un peu ondulé et de couleur ébène. Il portait des lunettes de soleil et des écouteurs qui décoraient son cou.

_« Bien le bonsoir cher téléspectateur. »_

Dit l'homme d'un ton aisé remettant en place ses lunettes qui n'avaient pas bougé.

_« Je me présente Kitaniji Megumi. Je suis le nouveau principale de l'établissement Cherry Garden à mon grand regret. Non pas que je ne veuille pas assumer cette responsabilité mais à cause du regrettable événement qui m'a amené à ce poste. Oui, l'ancien principale est mort suite à une balle qui lui a été fatale. L'homme qui était drogué et ivre dans les faits, a été arrêté et va être jugé. Je ne dirais rien sur le manque de surveillance qui est une des causes principales de cet accident, mais à partir de maintenant, des hommes que j'aurais spécialement choisi pour la plus haute sécurité de l'école. De nouveaux professeurs assurerons le cours. Les cours reprendront dès demain, mais si certains élèves ne veulent pas venir de suite je comprendrais. Ils leur suffiront d'avoir un mot signé __par leur tuteur légal ou par celui chez qui l'enfant vit avec le jugement. Bonne soirée à tous. »_

Puis l'écran devint noir et la salle avec la présentatrice qui était confuse.

_''Euh... hé bien. C'était donc le nouveau principale de l'école **Cherry Garden :** le grand Kitaniji Megumi. Bon... passons au bonne nouvelle. Ne vous en faîtes pas fan du grand Eiji Oji, il n'était pas présent à cette tuerie. Donc vous pouvez dormir sur vos deux oreilles après avoir consulté son blog F comme Formidable.''_

Puis elle commença à parler de d'autres événements. Une tape dans la main et une personne qui travaillait pour eux arriva pour éteindre la télévision. Le silence régnait dans la grande pièce. Puis ce fut le père de Neku qui osa briser le silence.

« Demain tu iras à l'école Neku. » Dit-il le menton posé sur ses mains croisés.

« Quoi ?! Mais t'as pas vu ce qu'il c'est passé ou quoi ?! » S'emporta le jeune homme.

« Si. Mais vois-tu, Kitaniji Megumi est connu dans le monde entier. S'il dit que la sécurité sera assurée, alors on peut croire en cet homme. » Expliqua-t-il les yeux fermé.

Neku n'y croyait pas. Son père l'envoyait sur un champ de bataille. Il se leva et marmonnant quelque chose qui voulait dire qu'il n'avait plus faim et s'en alla. Il fit un passage par la salle de bain. Puis il partit se coucher dans sa chambre. Avant tout, il décida de changer l'eau des fleurs car il fallait changer l'eau tous les jours. Ceci fait, il s'allongea sur son lit. Soudain il entendit un rire.

« Tu n'as pas voulu jouer avec moi Nekky. » Chuchota une voix doucereuse. Le roux remarqua que c'était le garçon avec les cheveux argentés qui chuchotait ces paroles dans ses oreilles. Le garçon en pyjama repoussa le nouveau venu comme il put. L'argenté était placé à quatre patte sur le corps allongé du roux. Remarquant le regard perçant, qui donnait l'impression d'être nu, du beau garçon, l'adolescent qui était dans sa chambre sentit ses joues s'empourprer. « Beau pyjama, my dear. Mais si on parlait de notre jeu. » Déclara celui qui dominait, plongeant ses yeux violacés dans ceux azures.

« Tu... tu veux me tuer n'est ce pas ? Cet homme qui a tué tout le monde... c'est toi n'est ce pas ? Il devait me tuer ? » Demanda l'étudiant de Cherry Garden. Le mystérieux garçon ria. Il se pencha près du visage de Neku et effleura ses lèvres avec les siennes.

« Oh ~ allez my little one. Pourquoi te tuerais-je ? Tu es à moi. » Tout en disant cela il caressait les joues écarlates de Neku. « Comme tu n'es pas venu jouer avec moi, ce qui me déçoit un peu, j'ai du trouver autre chose pour m'occuper. Alors j'ai juste décidé de préparer le terrain pour le jeu. »

Sa main se baladait par dessus les vêtements et sa langue caressait le cou nu du prisonnier. Ses mains s'arrêtèrent sur les cuisses du jeune garçon et les frottèrent. Neku ne put retenir un gémissement de plaisir. Il avait chaud, trop chaud. Son corps ne demandait qu'une chose d'être touché par cet inconnu. Mais en même temps en sentiment de dégoût se faisait sentir, car il ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi suffisait-il d'un geste de ce garçon pour qu'il soit soumis ? Pourquoi le désirait-il autant ? Ses pensées se brouillèrent quand la langue du garçon argenté entra dans sa bouche et domina son homologue. Il n'y avait plus rien à part eux. Encore une fois, il sentit le collier en cuir sur son cou. Les mains du roux s'agrippèrent à la chemise grise de l'argenté. Ce dernier arrêta le baiser pour qu'ils puissent reprendre leur souffle. Un beau sourire était affiché sur son visage séduisant. Il tira sur la chaîne qui était apparue dans sa main, Neku était étranglé pendant un petit moment. Le bel inconnu se leva et prit la rose rose dans ses mains.

« Demain on commencera à jouer. Et cette fois-ci, je me suis assuré que tu sois sur le terrain Nekky. » Il déposa la fleure sur le corps qui ne pouvait plus bouger. « Bye bye my dear. » Puis il disparut. Tandis que Neku sombra dans son monde onirique.

Le lendemain matin, le garçon roux se réveilla. Il se leva faisant attention à ne pas écraser la rose. Puis la remit délicatement dans le vase. Finalement, le rose dominait le bleu. Pendant un moment le jeune homme s'assit sur son lit pour se remémorer les événements de la veille. Il avait été si faible. Mais c'était si agréable. Il secoua vivement la tête de droite à gauche pour se ressaisir. Il fit sa toilette du matin, s'habilla, déjeuna et monta dans la limousine qui l'attendait pour l'emmener à l'école. Il se demandait bien ce qu'allait être ce jeu. Lorsqu'il arriva devant l'école, il se rendit compte que rien n'avait changé. Sauf qu'à la place d'homme qui portait des uniformes, pour garder la sécurité, il y avait des hommes qui portaient des capuches noirs et d'autres encore, des capuches rouges avec un foulard sur leur bouche. Neku fit de son mieux pour ne pas les fixer. Il sortit de la voiture et rentra dans la cour. Un coup d'œil un peu partout et il s'aperçut que presque tout le monde était là. Les seuls qui manquaient été ceux qui ont été tués. La sonnerie retentit, c'était une jolie mélodie pour bien réveiller dés le matin. Chaque heure avait sa propre sonnerie ainsi que chaque événement.

Neku rentra dans sa classe et s'assit à sa place. Il était prés de la vitre pouvant ainsi admirer le paysage. Le même professeur arriva, il n'avait donc pas fait parti des victimes, et il demanda à tout le monde de rester debout. Tous les élèves furent priés de garder pendant une minute le silence total en la mémoire des morts. Puis il annonça :

« Vous aurez de nouveaux professeurs à partir d'aujourd'hui. Mais vous verrez cela en temps et en heure avec eux. Votre classe a été réduite mais les supérieurs se chargeront de rassembler plusieurs classes. Pour l'instant je vais vous présenter un nouvel élève : Kiriyu Yoshiya. »

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu. Quelques petits mots: j'adore Beat et son curry dans Another Day! J'éspére que ça vous a plû. Dîtes moi ce que vous en avez pensé.**


End file.
